This disclosure is related to vehicle mounted hook hoists for loading and unloading containers on and off a vehicle.
Trucks are used to load, transport, unload, and sometimes dump containers holding various types of material, for example, delivery, picking up and hauling refuse in an open or closed top container. These trucks may use lifts attached to the truck to assist in loading the containers onto the truck, holding the containers or part of the containers on the truck during transport, dumping the contents out of the containers, and assisting in offloading the containers from the truck. For example, the waste and recycling industries may use lifts attached to trucks to transport and dump waste and recycling containers (one example being the Dumpster® brand trash receptacle). One type of lift, commonly referred to as a cable hoist, uses a winch to pull a cable the operator has connected to a container and draw the container onto the truck. Tow trucks (also referred to as wreckers) may use cable hoists and a tilting flat bed to load and offload vehicles. Vehicle-mounted lifts can use a rigid hook assembly to connect with the container to be loaded, offloaded, and/or dumped.